guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Imperial Isle
This hall is sexy. I want one. LordKestrel 16:01, 27 April 2006 (CDT) Acid trap!! Skuld 06:09, 13 May 2006 (CDT) Where exactly are the teleporters? I can't seem to find them. Kanga 00:12, 11 August 2006 (CDT) :On either side of the flag stand up on the ledges. There's two small outcroppings on sides of the ramps that lead up. One outcropping has a teleporter to the other side, the other is where you end up when teleporting from the other side. --68.142.14.39 01:35, 11 August 2006 (CDT) Image I actually liked the old image better, though I may be biased cause I uploaded it. Was there any point in changing this picture? I think the current image has a bit of a bad angle. But that may just be me. I'm not changing it back until I know if anyone else feels the same way I do, though. — [[User:Fenris|'Fenris']] 21:12, 7 June 2006 (CDT) :And btw LordKestrel, if you'd like access to this guild hall all you have to do is join my guild, Like a Glove LaG ;o) — [[User:Fenris|'Fenris']] 21:12, 7 June 2006 (CDT) i am sorry for my behavior before, i am still a little dizzy from that laughing gas the dentist gave me, from now on i will be nice :D oh yeah and i actually do like this hall.. its just to many people have it so i choose the isle of weeping stone for my guild :D hhhaha like a glove i do like this hall but all my alliance has this hall andi dont like to be a part of the group :P Is it okay with you guys if I replace it with this image? Imperial_isle_nami.jpg --NaminaeBlack 19:04, 15 January 2007 (CST) :Oh, and putting up my own map.imperial_isle_map.jpg Don't really know how to go about putting them in though...--NaminaeBlack 19:24, 15 January 2007 (CST) ::There's no particular reason to change the non-map image. The easiest way to add the map is to re-upload the image with the name that matches the one shown in the article. --Fyren 09:57, 16 January 2007 (CST) Body Blocking Should we mention that 2 characters can body block one side of the flag stand? So, if you have 4 characters or even 2-3 coordinated characters you can easily body block the stand to hold out for a morale boost. This guild hall is MASSIVE. I actually got lost in it. lol. I was trying to get to Storage, and I was like wtf??? Haha Yeah, we just bought this hall... but our guild is tiny, so I can't go exploring that easily. I'm sad... and yes, I think it'd be good to add the part about body blocking. Cleanup and Minimap Can someone clean up the language in this entry? I'd do it, but I don't understand a lot of what's being said towards the end of the article. How do you hide a morale boost? I mean, the screen says "TEAM MORALE BOOST" in huge letters, impossible to miss. Also, it seems like there should be a minimap image, like in the Warrior's Isle thread. Not sure how to get one without little red and blue dots anywhere, otherwise I'd just upload the one I have. :Added one. There's still the flag icon, no clue how to get rid of that...trying to figure out, I'll reload if I can.--NaminaeBlack 23:48, 15 January 2007 (CST) Who uses/used this? I had a hard time remembering any top ranked guild using this guild hall, is it so unpopular or did I just miss them all on observer mode? --Xeeron 10:43, 21 September 2006 (CDT) Yea I feel bad now that I got this hall...the problem with Imperial Isle is that it's very straightforward, which can lead to either loooong battles or extremely quick battles. Superior tactics and lots of cooperation is needed. Need some more strategy, I'm gonna post some...--NaminaeBlack 19:16, 14 January 2007 (CST)) redundant Did I spell that right, lol. Features and Layout kinda repeats itself...--NaminaeBlack 20:00, 14 January 2007 (CST) fake battles? Has anyone noticed that in victory or death blue team ALWAYS wins?tested it several times without hurting any npc and still blue are the winners.Kalamaras gr 16:14, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :blue are usually the defenders, they often get more henchmen and therefore win in VoD. ..if you still haven't found the answer - Y0_ich_halt 17:45, 5 June 2007 (CDT) ::The number of NPCs on each side is the same, no matter which hall. The real difference is the landscape itself which results in different NPC positioning. At VoD, this means the paths they take, the time it takes to get to the flag stand, and so on are different. --Fyren 18:14, 5 June 2007 (CDT) :::i heard somewhere that on some maps the numbers of archers are different... wrong i guess? - Y0_ich_halt 07:29, 6 June 2007 (CDT) Archer bugs The Archer on the wall of base (at least one side) are bugged. This results that sometimes if the archers are on a certain position you shoot arrows under them which results in missing. Its very annoying and it still happens every GvG on at least 1 archer. -- 09:11, 19 June 2008 (UTC)